Predecible
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Quién le iba a decir a Jade que después de la cita con Tori en Nozu iba a descubrir nuevos sentimientos, sentimientos que nunca pensaría tener y menos por Vega. (Los personajes de Tori y Jade no son míos, pertenecen a Dan Schneider y a Nickelodeon)


**Capítulo 1: Extraña.**

**Narrado por Jade**

Esta mañana me he levantado con una rara sensación, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido en Nozu la última noche con la estúpida de Vega. Nunca pensé que me respondería a la pregunta ya que era retórica pero ahí estaba ella diciendo "eres hermosa". Aún me estremezco de sólo recordarlo. Bueno será mejor que vaya a ducharme y vestirme ya que se está haciendo tarde.

Cuando llegué al Hollywood Arts la última persona con la que me gustaría cruzarme sería con Vega.

-Holis. Saludó Cat como siempre tan risueña.

-Hola Cat.

-Uy, no tienes muy buena cara hoy Jade.

-Ya, hoy no he dormido muy bien que se diga.

-¿Pasó algo ayer en tu "cita" con Vega? Preguntó recalcando la palabra cita.

-No, qué va. Me estremecí de nuevo al pensar en aquella cita que el tonto de Saykowich nos mandó tener.

De pronto llegó Vega, tan hermosa como siempre. Qué digo tan tonta como siempre.

-Hola Cat.

-Hola Tori.

-Yo me voy. Dijo Jade saliendo lo más rápido que podía de la vista de Tori.

-¿Qué le pasa a Jade?

-Bueno no se encuentra muy bien.

-Oh, en la salida iré a preguntarle qué tal está.

**Narrado por Tori**

Las clases fueron pasando y no crucé ni una sola palabra con Jade, en verdad sí que estaba rara porque no se metió conmigo ni una sola vez durante el día.

-Hey Jade, espera. Dije cogiéndole del brazo.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Vega.

-Bueno yo sólo quería saber qué tal estabas.

-Ah, ¿acaso te importa cómo estoy?

-E… Claro… Somos amigas.

-Riéndose de manera malvada. ¿Sigues pensando que somos amigas? Que hoy no te haya molestado, gritado o insultado no significa que mi odio hacia ti haya cambiado Vega.

Esas últimas palabras me dolieron bastante así que comencé a llorar y me fui al baño.

**Narrado por Jade**

Joder Jade esta vez sí que te has pasado me dije mientras veía a Vega salir corriendo hacia el baño.

-E… Espera Vega. Corrí tras de ella para alcanzarla.

-Déjame Jade, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Lo siento, he tenido un mal día Vega.

-Ni siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre ni una sola maldita vez en tu vida. Gritó con enfado la castaña.

-Está bien Ve… Digo Tori. Vamos déjame pasar.

-No, vete Jade. No quiero verte.

Cuando dijo eso algo en mi interior se removió, fue como una punzada de dolor e inmediatamente salí de allí.

Llegué a casa y estaba de mal humor ya que me había pasado con Vega, no debí decir aquello así que le mandé un mensaje.

_Lo siento, no fue mi intención decir todo aquello._

Lo mandé sin pensarlo. Pasaron como unos quince minutos hasta que mi peraphone se iluminó.

_Jade, de verdad que me dolió todo lo que dijiste. Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas pero tú como siempre saltaste a la defensiva. No sabes el grado de daño que pueden tener tus palabras._

Leí aquel mensaje como tres veces y al fin contesté.

_Lo sé Tori, créeme que nunca te haría daño, de verdad. Te estoy pidiendo perdón y cuando yo lo hago es de verdad ya que no me gusta pedirlo._

_Acepto tus disculpas pero no vuelvas a hacerlo._

Inmediatamente una sonrisa se puso en mi cara y dejé el peraphone en la mesilla, luego me tumbé en la cama y me quedé dormida.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Celos?**

**Narrado por Tori**

No sé por qué Jade me trata tan mal si yo lo único que quiero es ser su amiga pero parece que una amistad con ella es prácticamente imposible.

-Hey Tori.

-Robbie, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien… Bueno, yo quería pedirte un favor.

-Dispara.

-Es que mañana tengo la obra "Los Tres Marineritos" y en un momento tengo que besar a Trez y nunca he besado a nadie.

-¿Nunca has besado a nadie?

-No.

-No te preocupes lo vas a hacer genial.

-Ya pero es que quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos?

-Sí pero es sólo para la obra.

-Está bien pero sólo uno.

-Vale.

**Narrado por Jade**

Entré en el instituto y me dirigí a mi casillero y después de dejar mis cosas me giré para dirigirme a clase y vi a Tori que estaba a punto de besar a Robbie. Inmediatamente corrí hacia allí y tiré del brazo de Vega llevándola al armario del conserje.

-¿Qué haces Jade?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo.

-Estaba ayudando a Robbie con su obra.

-Ah y por eso estabas a punto de besarle, ¿no?

-Sí y a ti qué te importa si me beso con él.

-Tiene a Cat para hacer eso.

-Ya pero a él le gusta y le da vergüenza que lo sepa.

-Y a mí qué, tú no tienes por qué hacerlo.

-No tienes ningún derecho en…

De repente me abalancé sobre los labios de Vega, se sentía tan bien. Al principio se resistió un poco pero luego fue cediendo y a medida que pasaban los minutos el beso se profundizaba. Nos separamos para coger aire.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Jade?

-La demostración de que sólo quiero que me beses a mí y a nadie más.

Salí del armario del conserje aún sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho. He de decir que sentía atracción por Vega y todo lo sucedido en Nozu aquella noche me abrió los ojos a los sentimientos que estaba empezando a tener por ella.

**Narrado por Tori**

No doy crédito a lo que acababa de pasar la gran Jade West me había besado y su última frase aún resonaba en mi mente _"la demostración de que sólo quiero que me beses a mí y a nadie más." _No me quiero hacer falsas ilusiones ya que con Jade una no sabe cómo acertar y a lo mejor es una de sus pesadas bromas y sólo lo hace para humillarme. Hablaré con ella antes de echar las campanas al vuelo.

-Espero Tori que tengas una buena excusa de por qué llegas tarde.

Miré a Jade instintivamente y me miraba con indiferencia, luego noté que mis mejillas comenzaban a arder y sin pensarlo contesté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Bueno, no me encontraba muy bien. Algo que he comido me ha sentado mal.

Al decir aquello me senté en mi silla y notaba una mirada fija en mí, me giré y era Jade. Me dio una nota que leí nerviosa.

_¿Estás bien Vega o el beso te ha dejado más tonta de lo que eres?_

Contesté rápidamente y le di la nota.

_No sé qué pretendes Jade pero si es una broma de las tuyas te pido que pares ya que no me gusta nada._

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando la nota volvió a mis manos.

_¿Piensas que lo que pasó fue una broma? Qué inocente eres, está bien te demostraré que no lo fue. Espérame a la salida._

No supe qué contestar, estaba en shock así que me guardé la nota en mi pantalón. ¿Acaso Jade se me estaba declarando? No podía ser porque ella siempre ha estado con chicos y hace dos años o así estaba con Beck. Esto es muy raro pero yo ya no sé qué esperar.

**Capítulo 3: Segunda cita**

**Narrado por Jade**

Vega pensaba que lo que pasó fue una broma pero se equivoca ya que lo que hice fue mi manera de demostrarla que la quiero pero parece que no se lo cree así que tendré que pasar al segundo plan. En verdad no había ningún plan pero hay que improvisar, espero que se dé cuenta de que quiero estar con ella.

-Por fin llegaste Vega.

-Sí… Es que no me creo aun lo que está pasando.

-Mira que eres tonta Vega, vamos entra al coche.

-¿Dónde iremos?

-No preguntes ya que es una sorpresa.

Durante todo el camino no cruzamos ninguna palabra, en verdad Vega estaba nerviosa y yo no iba a negar que también lo estuviera.

-Llegamos.

-¿Sí?

-Sí pero espera. Dije mientras ponía mis manos en sus ojos.

-¿Falta mucho?

-No, ya llegamos.

**Narrado por Tori**

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba delante de un río cristalino, alrededor había hierba recién cortada y el olor a tierra mojada me invadía por completo. Miré a la derecha y vi una enorme cascada mientras al fondo un gran árbol de hojas verdes daba la bienvenida a ese mágico lugar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es precioso Jade.

-Ven.

Seguí a Jade mientras nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, se sentía muy bien. Nos sentamos en la hierba y puse mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Gracias por esto.

-No debes dármelas. Nunca he traído a nadie aquí, este es mi lugar. (Haciendo una pausa) Bueno ahora es nuestro lugar.

La miré sorprendida.

-¿Nuestro lugar?

-Sí Tori.

Se levantó y cogió mis manos luego se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las cursilerías y esas cosas pero he de decir que desde que te cruzaste en mi camino cambiaste todo de mí. Luché contra estos sentimientos día y noche y lo único que conseguí fue hacerme daño a mí y en ocasiones a ti. Me he dado cuenta que contra más luchas contra el amor más te enamoras y sobre todo si la persona que es dueña de todo eso te hace sentir de la manera en que tú me haces sentir. Te quiero Tori, no voy a negármelo más.

Estaba perpleja, tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad. Era increíble ver a Jade de esa manera vulnerable, sensible y por primera vez con una sinceridad que no dañaba.

Entonces la besé sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ya veo que tú también estabas estúpidamente enamorada de mí. Me sonrió.

Después de esto estuvimos dando un paseo, jugando con el agua y al final nos tumbamos en la hierba y nos quedamos dormidas.

**Capítulo 4: ¿Bailamos?**

**Narrado por Jade**

Después de mi declaración a Tori oficialmente era mi novia y dentro de una semana sería el baile del Hollywood Arts donde cada uno llevaba a su pareja y si no tenías bailabas con cualquiera, así que tenía que hacer una petición formal de su mano a sus padres.

-Jade.

-¿Qué quieres Cat?

-Quería preguntarte si vas a llevar a Tori al baile.

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-¡Yeeeeeeei!

-Shhhh, ¿a qué viene tanto alboroto?

-Eso significa que tú y Tori… Juntó sus dedos índices en señal de que estábamos juntas.

-Sí Cat, estamos saliendo.

-Y cómo le pedirás su mano a sus padres.

-No lo sé, es algo que estoy pensando.

-A mí me llevará Robbie.

-Pues suerte Cat.

-Suerte ¿por qué?

-Bueno será una cita de tres, Robbie, Rex y tú.

-No había pensado eso, le diré a Robbie que deje a Rex en casa. Salió corriendo hacia la clase de teatro donde estaba Robbie.

Después de charlar con Cat seguí pensando en cómo diantres les diría a sus padres que me dejen llevarla al baile, buf tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

-Amor.

-Hey.

-Te he estado buscando por todos los lados.

-Ya he estado hablando con Cat.

-Eso está bien. Dijo besando mis labios.

-Vega… Tengo que decirte algo.

Me miró preocupada.

-No, no te preocupes es que no sé cómo van a reaccionar tus padres.

-Ah, es eso. Ya les dije que me llevarías al baile.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué han dicho?

-La conversación salió porque mi madre me dijo que el baile estaba muy cerca y que si tenía pareja así que no la mentí. Le dije que me llevarías tú. Al principio se sorprendió pero lo aceptó, luego fui a comunicárselo a mi padre y me contó que lo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que me gustabas y no le dio mucha importancia.

-Hablas muy rápido Vega. La contesté dándole un pequeño empujón.

-Ehhh… Me besó.

**Narrado por Tori**

El día del baile había llegado y yo ya estaba lista por fin mis padres iban a conocer a Jade. Estaba nerviosa pero bueno había motivos para estarlo a pesar de la aparente tranquilidad de ellos.

-Tori, Trina ya han llegado a por vosotras.

-Ya bajamos.

Bajé y ahí estaba Jade. Llevaba un vestido azul que no le llegaba a los pies con un escote bastante provocativo. También tenía el pelo recogido haciendo que esos ojos verdes azulados se notaran más.

-Señor Vega, señora Vega.

-Bien Jade, quiero que la traigas de vuelta entera.

-No se preocupe señor Vega.

-Llámame Tod, si vas a ser miembro de esta familia es mejor que nos dejemos de formalismos y nos empecemos a tutear.

-Está bien.

-Papá, mamá nos vamos que se hace tarde.

-Vale, pasarlo bien y cuidado con beber.

-Ya, ya.

Cerré la puerta y cogí la mano de Jade se la notaba nerviosa pero ya se le había pasado.

-Son muy amables tus padres.

-Sí la verdad que a mí también me ha sorprendido bastante su actitud.

Llegamos al baile y estaba lleno así que nos pusimos a esperar a que la pista se despejara un poco.

-Mira ahí está Robbie y Cat, parece que se lo están pasando bien.

-Teniendo en cuenta que Robbie le está comiendo los morros a Cat.

-¡Jade! Reí.

-Ah y también está Beck con Lisa.

-Por fin ha encontrado a alguien acorde a sus necesidades.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Beck prefiere las chicas menos impulsivas, más sumisas y ha encontrado a una chica que le va como anillo al dedo.

Mientras hablábamos de las parejas de nuestros amigos se acercó Bot, amigo de mi antiguo instituto que no había visto en años.

-¿Tori?

-¿Bot?

-¡Tori! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me cogió y me dio una vuelta en el aire.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Ejem.

-Ah sí, Bot esta es Jade mi novia.

-Eh.

-Encantado.

-Y qué te trae por aquí Bot.

-Conocí a Yeny y me dijo que había una fiesta en el Hollywood Arts así que vinimos para acá.

-Me voy a coger unas bebidas.

-Vale, tráeme una caipiriña.

**Narrado por Jade**

Genial, el súper amiguito de Tori, Bot ha tenido que hacer acto de presencia hoy. No se podía haber ido con su estúpida novia a otro lugar. Bueno esperemos que se vaya pronto.

-Ya llego. Le entregué su bebida a Tori.

-Muchas gracias.

-Me tengo que ir Tori.

-Vale, adiós.

Se despidieron con dos besos e hice lo que sabía hacer que era guardar lo que era mío con una de mis miradas.

-Bien amor, la pista de baile nos espera.

-Un momento Vega.

-¿Qué? Tengo ganas de bailar.

-Pues yo no.

-Vaaaaaamos Jade.

-No, ahora no.

-Está bien, me iré a bailar con Bobbie.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Claro que sí.

Vega se dirigió a Bobbie quien la cogió de la cintura. Yo me empecé a enfadar más y más y a medida que ese estúpido se la acercaba mi odio iba en aumento.

Me dirigí allí y toqué levemente el brazo de Tori. No quería montar un espectáculo de celos en medio de todo el mundo pero claro está que las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

Tori se giró y la miré mientras tendía mi mano.

-¿Bailamos?

-¿Ahora?

-Ahora.

La cogí de la cintura y la pegué más a mí, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros.

-Eres hermosa Vega. Susurré en su oído.

-No te quedas atrás Jade.

Nos movíamos al ritmo de la música. La canción terminó y nos quedamos mirando hasta que nos dimos un beso.

El baile terminó y yo tenía que arreglar cuentas pendientes con Tori.

**Capítulo 5: Castigo**

**Narrado por Jade**

-Bien Tori tú y yo tenemos cosas pendientes.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, no me gusta que me desobedezcan así que tendré que castigarte.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

Me acerqué a ella y empecé a besarla, luego la acorralé contra la pared y entrelacé mis manos con las de ella. Fui bajando hasta encontrar su cuello a lo que ella dejó salir un pequeño gemido.

-¿Te gusta?

-S… Sí. Pronunciaba con dificultad.

Empecé a sacar su vestido lentamente, puse mis manos en su cintura para tenerla más pegada a mí, más tarde mis manos encontraron sus pechos a los que puse atención y empecé a besar. Se retorcía a cada paso de mis labios con su piel, fui bajando y encontré sus muslos. Respiraba con dificultad y gemía lo que me excitaba cada vez más.

-Sabes que no debes desobedecerme, subí hasta sus labios.

-Vamos Jade hazlo.

Suplicaba con la respiración entrecortada.

-Oh no Vega, no querrás que terminemos tan pronto ¿verdad? Decía mientras me acercaba a su oído.

Cuando di por satisfecha la tortura a Tori hice sus deseos realidad e introduje dos dedos en ella y un sonoro gemido salió de ella. Empezó a moverse rítmicamente contra mi mano hasta que al final conseguimos un baile perfecto. Vi que Tori iba a llegar al clímax y aceleré aún más los movimientos hasta que su cuerpo se desvaneció sobre mí y di por satisfecho mi castigo.

-Oh Vega, no sabía que fueras así.

-Aún no sabes muchas cosas de mí.

-Sí la verdad que sí.

-Será mejor que me lleves a casa.

-Sí, se está haciendo tarde.

En el camino de vuelta Tori iba durmiendo y no era de extrañar.

-Tori ya hemos llegado.

-¿Ya?

-Sí.

-Buenas noches Jade. Me besó.

-Buenas noches Vega.

-Ah y gracias por esta noche.

La miré sonriendo. No, gracias a ti.

Arranqué el coche, sin duda había sido una de mis mejores noches y quién me iba a decir que sería con Vega.

**Capítulo 6: Temores del pasado**

**Narrado por Tori**

Me levanté de la cama bastante feliz, lo había hecho con Jade y sin duda fue uno de los mejores días y para hacerlo mucho mejor hoy no había instituto.

_Buenos días Vega, te paso a buscar en veinte minutos, no me hagas esperar. Besos Jade._

Y ahí estaba mi novia, mandándome un mensaje de buenos días.

_Buenos días Jade, yo no te hago esperar, me gusta estar presentable para ti._

El mensaje no tardó en ser respondido.

_No seas tonta Vega, para mí siempre estás presentable y vete a cambiar ya que llegamos tarde._

Leí el mensaje como una boba y contesté.

_Me encanta que me digas esas cosas __ te quiero._

_Como sea, te quiero._

Entré al baño y me di una duchar rápida, luego salí y me cambié. Aún faltaban 5 minutos para que viniera Jade.

-Tori, es Jade.

-Ya bajo.

Le di un abrazo efusivo.

-Ya Vega que me dejas sin respiración.

-Es que me encanta abrazarte.

-Si no lo dudo pero hay que ponerse en marcha.

-¿Iremos a "Nuestro lugar"?

-Sí, pasaremos el día allí.

No paré de sonreír durante todo el viaje. Cuando llegamos Jade sacó del maletero una cesta de picnic.

**Narrado por Jade**

Hoy he pasado una mala noche, no sé por qué de nuevo me han venido esas pesadillas. ¿Serán la premonición a algo que va a suceder? No, no lo creo. No quiero hacer daño a Vega así que tendré que controlar aquellos impulsos que creía que había dejado atrás.

-Jade, tengo que contarte algo.

-Bien.

-Bueno… Bot el chico de anoche va a vivir 3 días con nosotros porque su casa se incendió y no tenía dónde ir y como mi padre es el jefe del suyo pues ha decidido que le acogiéramos en nuestra casa.

-Qué genial. Dije de manera irónica.

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada.

-Ya bueno, ya me encargaré yo de que eso no ocurra.

-No Jade, no hagas ninguna locura.

-Sólo le dejaré bien clarito lo que es mío, no me fío de él.

-Vamos Jade…

-Cállate Vega, hoy ya he tenido suficiente.

Me levanté y fui a dar una vuelta por el lugar, no sé por qué estoy de mal humor. Temo que me haga pasar por lo mismo que pasé hace años y no estoy dispuesta, no otra vez no.

-Vamos Vega, es hora de irse.

-Pero dijiste que pasaríamos todo el día aquí.

-Cambio de planes.

Pude ver la decepción en sus ojos pero no le di importancia.

-Jade, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Somos una pareja y en una relación hay confianza y…?

-Basta Vega, no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Está bien, si no hay confianza entre nosotras entonces deberíamos plantearnos si podemos estar juntas. Se bajó del coche con un severo portazo.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en lo más profundo de mí. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si no podía tener nunca una relación si no aprendía a confiar en mi pareja? Esas preguntas me invadieron pero antes de arrancar el coche le pregunté.

-¿Me estás dejando Vega?

Girándose.

-No, te estoy dando a elegir o confías en mí o esto no va a ningún lado.

Arranqué el coche y conduje. Tenía que reflexionar sobre lo que me dijo Tori pero ¿cómo volver a confiar en alguien cuando te hicieron daño una vez y encima la persona que amabas?

**Narrado por Tori**

No sé por qué Jade no es capaz de confiar en mí. Nunca la haría daño, qué pasa ¿no le he demostrado que sólo es ella a quien quiero, con quien quiero compartir todo? Será mejor que me cambie porque Bot llegará en nada.

-Trina, Tori, Bot está aquí.

-Hola chicas dijo mientras nos dábamos dos besos.

-Ven, te enseñaré la habitación de huéspedes. Dijo Trina entusiasmada.

Yo no tenía ganas de nada así que me metí en mi habitación y me tumbé en la cama. Esperaba a que Jade me mandara un mensaje o me llamara pero no lo hizo y me pregunté, ¿esto es el final de todo? Las lágrimas empezaron a invadir mi rostro.

**Capítulo 7: Confía en mí**

**Narrado por Jade**

Pensé en las palabras de Tori, necesitaba aprender a confiar en las personas y para que eso ocurriera tenía que contarle el por qué se me hacía tan difícil confiar en alguien.

Un pitido, dos pitidos, tres pitidos… Soy Tori Vega deja un… (Colgué)

-El estúpido contestador de Vega de nuevo. Me dije mientras lanzaba mi peraphone a la cama.

Volví a llamarla de nuevo pero no lo cogía así que le dejé un mensaje.

_Tori, soy Jade. Necesito hablar contigo ya sé que me comporté como una estúpida. Tengo que sacar todo esto que llevo dentro para poder mejorar, para poder hacerte feliz que al fin y al cabo eso es lo que me importa. Si escuchas esto por favor, llámame… (Suspiro) Te quiero._

Colgué y volví a recuperar la compostura. Sólo podía esperar a que me llamara y si no lo hacía entonces significaba que lo nuestro habría acabado.

**Narrado por Tori**

Había escuchado el mensaje de Jade pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella. He esperado durante toda la noche para que me llamara pero no lo hizo. Ahora mismo no sé qué hacer, estoy confundida. La quiero, es ella la persona de mi vida pero al mismo tiempo es quien me está haciendo daño, ¿qué hago?

-¿Puedo pasar? Llamaron a mi puerta.

-Sí, pasa Bot.

-¿Estás bien Tori?

-No Bot, no lo estoy.

-¿Has discutido con Jade?

-Sí pero es que no entiendo por qué no confía en mí. No le hecho nada. Empezaba a notar como mis ojos se nublaban y una lágrima empezaba a caer por mi mejilla.

-Mira Tori. A veces conoces a alguien tan, tan increíble que la mínima cosa que hace o dice te hiere como dos cuchillas clavándose en lo más profundo de ti pero tienes que pensar el porqué de que Jade sea así y a lo mejor necesita tu ayuda para cambiar, para ser mejor persona. Muchas veces herimos a las personas que más queremos porque no sabemos cómo salir de una situación o simplemente porque ya le hicieron daño anteriormente y de alguna manera ese es un escudo que se quebrará cuando llegue la persona que sepa entenderlos, ayudarlos y sobre todo que les asegure que no volverán a pasar por lo mismo.

Escuché todas las palabras de Bot y tenía razón. Jade se había creado un escudo en el cual nadie le hacía daño. Ahora debo averiguar el porqué de eso.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Bot. Me has ayudado bastante. Le abracé.

-De nada Tori. Para eso están los amigos.

Cuando salió de la habitación, me vestí rápido y salí de casa en dirección a la de Jade.

No tardé mucho en llegar así que me acerqué a su puerta y llamé al timbre.

-¡Tori!

-Jade… Tenemos que hablar.

-Sí, pasa.

-Bueno escuché tu mensaje y quería saber por qué estás así y decirte que puedes confiar en mí. Agarré su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Tori, hace dos años y medio Beck me fue infiel, no una vez sino varias. Yo me hacía la tonta porque no quería terminar con él. Por fin alguien había llegado y me había aceptado y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir aquello. Hasta que un día me cansé y di por finalizada la relación, a él le dio exactamente igual, había jugado conmigo y todo el instituto se había enterado de que me había sido infiel. Después de aquello apareciste tú como un huracán, arrasaste con todo y empecé a tener miedo, miedo de hacerte daño, de no poder hacerte feliz de la manera que querías, miedo a que tú me hicieras daño y si eso ocurría no podría soportarlo por eso te pido perdón, quiero que me enseñes a confiar, quiero que me enseñes a amar, quiero que me enseñes a ser feliz y a hacerte feliz, quiero… (Hizo una pausa) Quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron en shock, nunca pensé que Beck le hubiera sido infiel. Estaba claro que mi sitio estaba con Jade.

-Tranquila, yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré de eso no tienes por qué dudar. La abracé, luego le di un efusivo beso.

**Capítulo 7: Diez años más tarde**

**Narrado por Jade**

Tori y yo llevamos juntas diez años y sin duda es la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida. Hemos pasado por malos momentos pero los hemos sabido solventar. Ahora somos una familia feliz tenemos una preciosa hija, Bowie.

-Bowie, no cojas nada del suelo.

-Pero mami es que mira qué bonito es.

-Por muy bonito que sea no debes coger nada que esté en el suelo…

-A no ser que sea un billete de 20 €. Cogí en brazos a Bowie.

-Ah, vamos Jade.

-Vega, a ver si va a ser mentira que tú no cogerías un billete si estuviera en el suelo.

-También es verdad pero eso es en el hipotético caso de que haya un billete en el suelo que es muy poco probable.

-Ya, ya.

-Vaaaamos Jade no me vaciles.

-Qué dices Vega.

-Eres imposible. Dijo empujándome.

-Sí pero me quieres Vega, no lo niegues. Estás perdidamente enamorada de mí.

-Y tú de mí.

Me acercaba a ella mientras cogía su cintura.

-¿Lo dudabas? Nos besamos.

-Agh, qué asco. Soltó la pequeña Bowie.

Separándonos.

-Ven aquí pequeñaja. Cogió Jade a la pequeña dándole una vuelta en el aire.

-Mamá para. Decía la pequeña mientras reía.

-Eso mismo harás tú cuando seas mayor pero de momento nada de chicos o chicas, ¿eh?

Dejando a la pequeña en el suelo.

-Yo no haré eso en mi vida. Decía Bowie.

-Ya me dirás dentro de unos cuantos años.

-¡Mamá!

-Vamos Jade no la chinches.

-Jajajajaja sin duda ha salido a ti.

Después de pasar un día en el parque nos fuimos a tomar unos helados, luego a dar de comer a los patos y por último a casa.

La relación se fue consolidando a medida que pasaban los años y mi miedo a volver a confiar en alguien se solventó, he decir que nunca lo habría conseguido si la estúpida de Vega no hubiera estado conmigo pero esa estúpida es mi estúpida y siempre será así por muchos y muchos años. Qué digo por toda la eternidad.


End file.
